


Keeping Up in Britannia

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Different Geass Lelouch, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Lelouch with Bismarck Waldstein's Geass. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart.





	Keeping Up in Britannia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Clamp and Sunrise do.**

**[KUIB]**

**Keeping Up in Britannia**

**[KUIB]**

In the Britannian Homeland city of Dallas, Texas, at the Dallas Research Institute, leaders of both military and political circles as well as scientists and engineers well-versed in designing, constructing, and piloting Knightmare Frames had come together to observe the test run of a sixth-generation prototype privately developed by attending Second Prince and Prime Minister, Schneizel el Britannia, the Gawain. Approximately fifty percent taller and more than twice as heavy as most other Knightmares, the Gawain featured a double-seater cockpit, despite needing only one pilot. However, while the Gawain possessed potential as a powerful commander unit, it was noted almost from the start that it's lack of swiftness gave smaller Knightmares an advantage in speed. Nonetheless, the test run moved forward smoothly until it was time for the Gawain to be tested in a mock fight against a fifth generation Sutherland.

Gauging the facial reactions of his fellows, Schneizel could see that they weren't convinced the Gawain would endure well on the battlefield, but to him, it didn't matter if it had a short run. The Gawain was ultimately a test model with features that could be used for future Frames. Regardless, he was somewhat interested in how the Gawain's pilot would against the Sutherland's, though. After all, it wasn't every day that someone witnessed the Holy Britannian Empire's Eleventh Prince duel the Knight of Nine, even if it wasn't to be taken seriously.

Once given the signal to start, the Gawain began to attack with its ten wire guided Slash Harkens at the Sutherland, which took out its melee Stun Tonfas to deliver blows of its own. Dodging the Harkens, the Sutherland moved to battle the Gawain, but the Gawain's pilot, while not in possession of a faster Knightmare, seemed to have a sixth sense that allowed him to predict his opponent's actions and stay clear of the Stun Tonfas. Once at a good distance, the Gawain's Float System was activated which propelled it for flight, upon which, it fired its Hadron Cannon at the Sutherland's legs. While the beams didn't converge, it was able to significantly damage the Sutherland, making it immobile without threatening the pilot, thus ending the simulation.

Disembarking from the Gawain at close space to the wrecked Sutherland, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia walked over to the cockpit to see if Nonette Enneagram was all right. "Lady Nonette, are you well?" He called in a slightly concerned tone.

He was relieved to see her exit the cockpit shortly after being called. She was dazed but no less alive, and looked at Lelouch with a cheerful smile and seductive look in her eyes. "Do not fret yourself over me, my Prince." She assured. "I am fine. And may I say, your highness, that your skills are most impressive. Even in a slower Knightmare, you were able to keep with and defeat me. I can't help but wonder how you acquired such foresight."

Thinking about his contract with a similarly green-haired woman made Lelouch chuckle before he replied. "I'm afraid I can't reveal all my secrets, Lady Nonette. My apologies."

Nonette bowed in respect and understand. "Not at all, Prince Lelouch, but perhaps we can discuss more in private when you have time?"

Lelouch grinned flirtatiously. "I'd love that."

"Lelouch, a word please?" Asked Schneizel once he was closer. After giving Nonette a respectful bow, Lelouch went over to his half-brother who said with a smile. "I see you've been making progress both within the Gawain and without."

Not exactly interested in having a relationship discussion with his close, if emotionally withdrawn and superior in rank, relative, Lelouch went to the topic of the Gawain. "The Gawain is a promising model, Prime Minister, but the Hadron Cannon wastes too much firepower so long as the beams don't act as one. May I recommend having Earl Lloyd take a look? If he asks for something return, he can always take what he'll learn from the Cannon to improve his Lancelot machine."

Schneizel pretended to think for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Sounds fair and workable. It will be done." Placing his hand on Lelouch's shoulder, he said. "You've been of great help to us, my brother. Therefore, I believe you've earned your time of relaxation with Lady Nonette."

Lelouch smiled thankfully. "I appreciate your sentiments, brother, and I intend to enjoy it."

**[KUIB]**

After a night of enjoyable dining and conversations, Lelouch was about to drop off Nonette at her hotel in Dallas just when she pulled him into her room.

"Ambitious, aren't we?" Lelouch commented with a wide grin as she held him tight. "I'm not sure Cornelia would approve of you acting so bold to her dear brother."

Nonette giggled. "Well, with respect to Nelly, someone was going to make you a man eventually. So why not me?"

Lelouch hummed in excitement. "Touché."

He then held his head in her direction for a kiss which she acted on enthusiastically.

**[KUIB]**

**I admit that my first attempt at writing a mecha fight is kind of unimpressive, but it was the best I could manage. While I know the Gawain was a prototype upon introduction, it didn't say when it was made, so you're more than welcome to interpret it during R1 or before. As for the C.C. reference, I know more than one "Lelouch stays in Britannia" story has her go to Japan to be experimented upon for understandable reasons, but from what I gathered, she was in Japan in the first place to keep an eye on Lelouch and Nunnally for whatever reason, so it's not hard to imagine that she would stay in the Geass Order and align herself with them in a different manner. If anyone has an issue with the pairing, please allow me to remind you that some fandom writers have paired protagonists such as Monkey D. Luffy of One Piece with female characters that range from three years younger to twelve years older than him, so I must ask you all to be flexible for this instance. I actually made such quotes on my FFN profile, if you're interested.**

**Just as I said in one of my recent challenges, I'm expanding my different power and romance one-shots from solely One Piece into Code Geass territory among others. It probably won't be as numerous given the disparity between Geass in Code Geass to Devil Fruits in One Piece, but I hope you find them interesting all the same. While Lelouch did wield the Power of Absolute Obedience in canon, from what I understand, the type of Geass given to a person depends on that person's personality and inner desires, therefore, I have a theory that Lelouch could obtain a different Geass depending on the setting he's in, like if he's already a good leader in Britannian politics and soldiering, maybe give him something for infiltration, such as Marianne's possessor ability, which I intend to work with in the future. Perhaps a similar argument could be made for the physical Geass seen in the alternate story Nightmare of Nunnally, such as Lelouch's invulnerability, like in the stories authored by FFN's MMiFwl.**

**I got the basic idea for this from talking with SlyDoctor on FFN, so be sure to thank them at some point. Because of Microsoft Word's issues with classifying a document between editable and read-only, I kind of had to start over, but it was worth it, and I hope it was likable. You are all more than welcome to give me ideas for scenarios and pairings within reason. And I would be most appreciative for those on FFN who wrote on the Code Geass category to add more characters that aren't listed for me to work with.**

**Anyway, if you've seen my FFN profile and some of the posts I made on Patr-eon, you all probably know that I was once committed in writing full-length stories about Code Geass as well as Gundam, but given my rising interest in One Piece and the news of Code Geass' return, I'm kind of having doubts about doing so. Don't get me wrong, I think Code Geass is cool, especially the All Hail Britannia theme, but compared to One Piece, it doesn't have a large lore that a worldbuilding supporter like myself would like to work with. Perhaps when I see Resurrection, I'll think about it, but I can't make any promises, unfortunately. I intend to share what little ideas I have with these one-shots and possible challenge stories to start with, so be on the lookout.**

**Speaking of Patr-eon, is there something I'm doing wrong in getting new patrons? I only have four so far, which while not bad, is a bit of a letdown, especially since they are people I already know in real life. If you're worried about money, you can always start at just one American dollar a month. I'm just saying.**

**As for ideas, you should look at Icy the Frostbringer on FFN. They have some promising concepts for stories, especially Code Geass. The one I like the most is Code Geass: Lelouch, Emperor of China, even though I don't quite see either Kallen or Naoto becoming Zero of the Black Knights when Lelouch is not around. Even if I don't write a full-length Code Geass story of my own, I'll might put in an inspired challenge story, considering the lack of "Lelouch in different factions" stories.**


End file.
